


Heat of the mission

by who_let_the_deans_out_doctor_who



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, FIRST CHAPTER IS JUST PLOT, Fluff and Smut, Hot Sex, M/M, Seme Lee, Swimming, Uke Gaara (Naruto), a little angsty, but with feelings, how seme Lee isn't tag, i don't know how to tag, i haven't planned for it to be so emotional, no wild guesses what is going to be next tag, second is long and smut, this is outrageous, this was meant to be just porn without plot at first, wet Lee, wet gaara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_let_the_deans_out_doctor_who/pseuds/who_let_the_deans_out_doctor_who
Summary: "What's wrong, Lee? You've been acting strangely since I've taken my clothes off. Is my nudity unconfortable for you?" Gaara asked in steady voice, like he was talking to another Suna Council member. It made Lee even more flustered. It wasn't fair that only he had this reaction! Why wasn't Gaara at least a little ashamed? That could make things more bearable."No... I'm just not... used to it." He hissed between his teeth, jaw tense and not wanting to open.Gaara frowned, scanning Lee's face for any hint that he's lying and there it was - Lee was blushing. Why would he be embarrased, if it wasn't from not telling truth. He grunted, satisfied with his deduction skills."Then if you're just not... used to it, I could just make you." Lee's eyes widened to abnormal circles from what Gaara said and then quickly shut them when Gaara stood from the shallow water."Gaara!"





	1. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the fun begins. Inspired by my love for embarrassed Lee and for !littleshitGaara!. This is my first work in Naruto fandom and second published work. I hope my grammar is at least okay. I'd give my soul for beta reader. Okay, enough of this, ikze!

Lee had been so happy when the Fifth gave him mission, he basically fled from Konoha when he was dismissed from her. He hadn't even listened much what he should do, his blood pumped in his ears and his instincts were on fire. Only thing he remembered was that he should go to Suna, because Kazekage needed his assistance. Of all of the capable jounin from Konoha, he was calling for him! He had been without an S rank mission for three months now and he was bored. Sure, other ranked missions were fine, but he was hungry for adrenaline and challenge and only this type had it.

So, he made it to Sunagakure in one and a half day, his new personal record (maybe even world record?) and he wasn't even that tired. That was new. Maybe it was the thought of seeing his friend after a long time, or that he was eager for something other than training that kept him fresh?

When he arrived, the Suna guards just greeted him and pointed direction where he could find Kazekage. He strolled through the village quickly, not wanting to waste any more time.

He came to a stop when he'd found Gaara. They exchanged formalities as they were still in public and Gaara was in his Kage mode. Lee asked about the mission and he summed it up to him: they were to find dangerous nukenin and dispose of him.

Lee didn't understand at first why was he needed for this - Gaara was more than capable for killing some runaway shinobi, but when he read the file Gaara gave him, he understood. This ninja was master in taijutsu and kenjutsu. He could measure to the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist! And with Temari in Konoha and Kankuro having disadvantage at close combat he knew that Gaara didn't have much options. And he wasn't in place to question his choice, he'd been so excited to do this. 

They left soon after, Lee falling in step with the Kage.

There was awkward silence between them at first, but with passing miles the tension slowly dissipated. 

They talked about present situation in their villages, their friends (Gaara had been very curious about how Naruto was doing), their family (Lee wanted to know how Kankuro was coping with his recent marriage and how they managed with Temari away) and other topics.

Lee found that Gaara was very enjoyable to talk to. He knew already he was a good listener for they had spend a lot of time together, but usually there were other friends with them. Now they were alone at last. Gaara didn't mind small talk and listened when he rambled about how Guy Sensei had too found out that he loved his best friend. This small vicious voice in his head whispered: everybody found love except me. This made Lee sad, even if he smiled on the outside. And what made it worse, he was talking about love in front of his most important person.

Then he remembered with whom he had been talking and felt pang in his chest. Gaara was too alone. Well, he wasn't given impression that Gaara was with someone, surely the Kazekage would tell him if there was someone. But then again this was Gaara.

And he'd been without someone to love him longer than Lee.

Gaara must have sensed change in Lees mood and asked him if anything was wrong. Lee told him it was nothing to worry about. Gaara stared at him, like he was trying to find his feelings written on his clothes and on his face, but then he gave up when there were none.

Their trip went on, without anyone crossing their way, if there was someone, they wouldn't dare to attack Gaara of the sand IN the desert.

Based on the tracks that were certainly the nukenins (who in their right minds would slash stones in two and kicked their halves thirty meters apart), they abandoned the Land of Wind and made it to Land of Rivers.

Lee could feel they were getting close, his sense for danger kicking in.

The fleeting Shinobi was expecting them: right when they stepped in the forest, he attacked them, jumping from shadows of trees.

He went for Lee first, as he was closer.

He sticked his kunai right through Lees ribcage, but there was no blood - only sand. It caught his hand and crawled up his hand like a snake.

They had been expecting his trap then, he thought to himself. The sand squeezed the limbs and his clone disappeared.

He had been hidden in the leaves up above, trying to see where they had gone. He felt hair on his neck prick and blocked Lees dynamic entry kick from the right.

As he jumped to higher twigs, sand was following him, just like eyes ringed with dark circles. He punched sand away, like it was just some flee bothering him and went for ground. He freed his sword from his back and held it up.

"With this I'll cut you head off, your majesty. But before... Your boyfriends legs!" He swung fast behind him where Lee was going for kick and wasn't able to stop himself.

Gaaras hands acted just as quick, sending the sand in shape of two long spears, one thicker to push Lee out of the way. The other stabbed right through the swordsmans chest, as he was too caught up in dissecting Lee to defend himself.

Lee fell to the ground with dull thud and pained groan escaped his throat. Gaara cursed himself for not being fast enough to lessen the impact that his rescue made on Lee.

Lee stood up on shaky legs, but not from the strain of the constant attack on the rogue ninja. This was the closest he was on deaths scythe. Well, if he wasn't counting his operation after his Chunin exams match. That was close one, but this was different. He really thought he was going to die.

"Lee?" Gaara looked at him with squinted eyes, worry flickering behind his trained neutral gaze.

"I'm alright, Gaara-kun. Thank you for saving me. Hasn't it been you with your remarkable skills, I'd be dead before I even knew it! I owe you my life. How can I repay you? I'll do everything you ask!" Lee said with enthusiasm, like he was saying his usual mantra with words 'youth', 'power' and other similar terms and not offering to do anything Gaara could ask. And Gaara had thought of few things - but had to immediately stop, they were not suited for someone his position, not only he was a Kazekage, but he was Lee's friend, he shouldn't be taking advantage of this situation. Not that he'd ever do that, anyways.

But Lee was... being Lee and to make things worse, he bowed fully to ground and was finally silent.

"You don't owe me anything, Lee. You would've done the same for me, so I think that makes us even. If that's not enough for you, I ask nothing as a payment for saving you." Gaara was trying to sound authoritative, but his voice was wavering. He was nervous to give orders to Lee after everything that happened between them. Precisely after he tried to kill him.

"B-but, Gaara-kun... Isn't there at least something I could do for you?" The leaf shinobi, still kneeling and with hunched back, raised his head to look at addressed man.

Gaara saw the hopeful look Lee had and an idea crossed his mind. He almost smiled and offered Lee his hand to help him stand up.

"I have something. But I think you'll not like it. Come."

"As I said: I'd do anything you wish for, Gaara-kun." Was it just Gaaras imagination, but did Lee just sound... seductive? Like his voice was so low that he barely recognized it as his? And it wasn't just that, he looked really... attractive in tight jumpsuit that was now straining on Lees shoulders and chest as he was more build than the last time Gaara saw him.

Gaara never found anyone that would 'catch his eye' as his siblings used to say. And he never payed so close attention to how Lee looked. Sure, he wasn't the stereotype of handsome, but there was something charming in those dark, almost black eyes, his hair was healthy, shining in the sunlight, he had sharp facial features, he'd seen statues of angels in various countries and usually they had pointed jaws and visible cheekbones, just like Lee, his lips were thin, but smooth and after training or when Lee was nervous, he was biting on them, making them nice colour of red, just like his cheeks after a lot of running (in Lee's case more than 5000 rounds around Suna) or when he was blushing from nervousness.

Gaara realized, he'd been watching, but didn't see anything important. Should he tell Lee about this? What did it mean anyways, this attraction he's been feeling towards him? He had many questions unanswered, but he'll get Lee to enlighten him eventually.

After this internal struggle, Gaara returned to reality and remembered Lee was most certainly hurt. He looked Lee over again, checking if there was anything serious. Nothing apart from dusted clothes and smudged face. And there was the nukenins blood on his legs.

"Gaara-kun?" Lee asked when Gaaras been quiet for more than five minutes and he started to feel awkward with them holding hands and being this close. And Gaara scanning him with his laser eyes.

He didn't exactly mind, but was he even allowed to hold hands with leader of Suna? Wasn't he overstepping his boundaries? He didn't want to spoil their precious friendship, they've got so far with it from the Chunin exams.

"Oh." Gaara looked confused and surprised, like he just realized they were sharing their personal space. But he didn't pull away, he felt good like this. He wanted to have their skins connected for as long as they could be together without anyone interrupting them.

Gaara was obviously lost in thought, so Lee was trying to bring him back to earth. Was his state caused by what Lee said? He knew he was trying his luck by being so bold to the Kazekage, but something about this just felt right, so he let all worries go away. But made mental note about using his voice more carefully when he was saying something suggestive. Not that he meant do suggest anything... Kami, Lee was trying to seduce his best friend! He added a mental slap to himself.

"So, what do you want me to do?" He asked quietly, not trying to startle his daydreaming friend. His really good-looking companion, with slightly pink cheeks from... embarrassment? Lee hoped it wasn't from that. He wanted him reddening from his audacious words. And maybe from some other youthful activity... 'No! Bad Lee!' He scalded his treacherous mind.

"I want to bathe." Gaara said suddenly and Lee almost jumped. His brain was going faster than his legs when he opened his seven gates. He wanted to bathe? Naked? No, not naked, maybe in clothes? Bathe in water? Or sand? Could he clean in sand? He heard it's possible. But didn't he need to be naked for it? Why was the word naked so frequent in his thoughts? Lee felt like pervert for thinking this way. But he couldn't help but picture Gaara with wet hair, wet neck, wet shoulders...

"I think there's pond not far from here, I can feel the wet air streaming from there." Gaara pointed at said direction and looked at the ground, not wanting to face Lee. "Since we're both dirty and worn from the travelling, I think it best that we clean before we head back to Suna." He looked Lee dead in the eye then. "And you need to wash out the blood or people would be scared of or for you Lee."

"Oh, okay, I wasn't expecting this kind of request." Lee said without thinking. "I-I'll do as you ask. Shall we go?"

Gaara felt Lee's palm was sweating and smirked internally. He was glad that Lee was nervous, because he was feeling the same. It struck a nerve that he was like some schoolgirl crushing on her senpai, all shooked up and afraid just to talk to him. Gaara wasn't afraid of anything, he was growing up with absolute defence, so nothing could scare him or harm him. But now he was terrified that he'll spoil his closeness with Lee. He steeled himself, he wasn't going to waste this opportunity to tell Lee how he felt. He wasn't going to hold back anymore. What was the worst that could happen? Apart from Lee hating him, but didn't he hate him before when he hurt him? Actually, no. Lee was forgiving person, if Gaara screwed this up, Lee would forgive him, that's just who he is, his perfectly human Lee.

They went to the small lake that was just few miles from where the battle occurred. Their hands disconnected, for they were to take off their garb.

Lee was shaking now. His mind was speeding on eight gate apparently. He was never this anxious in his life. Gaara was slipping off his clothes like Lee wasn't even there. There came the gourd down, then armour. Then red robes. Lee was looking away. He raised his hands on the collar of his jumpsuit and pulled. He remembered he had his vest on. Oh Kami, why was this so embarrassing to Lee? He wanted to be cool like Gaara, so he decided to think like there was no nake... no disrobed Kazekage near him. He made quick not-so-graceful work on his attire and slipped into water in his boxers. They just had to stay in place.

Gaara was already in water, it reached his shoulders where he sat, and he was amused. Lee nearly cursed him silently for his smugness. But he was too polite to lower himself to cursing. Deep down he was glad that Gaara was sort of smiling. He didn't see that often from the Suna leader.

"What's wrong, Lee? You've been acting strangely since I've taken my clothes off. Is my nudity uncomfortable for you?" Gaara asked in steady voice, like he was talking to another Suna Council member. It made Lee even more flustered. It wasn't fair that only he had this reaction! Why wasn't Gaara at least a little ashamed? That could make things more bearable.

"No... I'm just not... used to it." He hissed between his teeth, jaw tense and not wanting to open.

Gaara frowned, scanning Lee's face for any hint that he's lying and there it was - Lee was blushing. Why would he be embarrassed, if it wasn't from not telling truth. He grunted, satisfied with his deduction skills.

"Then if you're just not... used to it, I could make it easier for you." Lee's eyes widened to abnormal circles from what Gaara said and then he quickly shut them when Gaara stood from the shallow water.

"Gaara!"


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things turn unexpected. Not really unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my hand slipped a little? enjoy my first ever smut and first yaoi smut, so I'm aware that it isn't perfect. It's a little too long and I think I put more emotions there than needed. But still, this isn't last fanfic I'll be doing with LeeGaa pairing, so hopefully see you soon. Enjoy!

"You should be quiet Lee, or someone would hear us."

"Oh Kami, don't you have any modesty?" Lee groaned and hid his face, bashful and trying to be polite and it certainly was the best combination Gaara ever saw. Lee was cute like this. He knew he was taking this too far, but he couldn't stop now. Not when he knew Lee reciprocated his feelings.

So, he was standing in the cold wind, bare as when he was born. Kazekage of Sunagakure, the powerful and feared among the big Five Nations, known as Gaara of the Desert. He still looked majestic, Lee thought and turned even more red as he caught glimpse of Gaaras chest.

Gaara thought this would do something to... he didn't even know what it would do, but he expected that Lee would stand up as well. From what he already knew, Lee had perfect physical condition, so his body had to be muscled. He wanted to see him in all his glory, not covering himself like this. 

Lee was feeling like boiling kettle, steam was raising from his face and he felt hot in the cold water. He was sure he had fever. He peaked between his fingers, hopeful that Gaara had returned to bathing.

Gaara moved closer to Lee, but thankfully where Lee was the lake deepened. He removed his hands when it was safe and splashed water on his hair to cool down. He let out the air that he was holding since the... incident of Gaara not warning him he was without his clothes. He was successful, he didn't see anything that he wasn't supposed to.

Gaara was confused. With Lee or himself he didn't know. Maybe Lee wasn't interested in him that way? Was he incorrectly assuming that Lee was attracted to him as he was to Lee? That made his heart ache. He didn't like that. He moved that he was only a touch away from Lee and stared at his friend.

"Why are you abashed?" He didn't know how what else to say, how to put his desires into words, so he hoped that Lee would at least explain why he was behaving like this.

"I... Gaara-kun you are my friend. My best friend. And my supervisor. It is considered perverted and unyouthful to look at you when you are... n-not decent." Lee had his head bowed and stuttered a little, word naked again plagued his mind.

"Even if I want you to see me? Is that considered perverted?" Gaara placed his fingers under Lees chin and pushed upwards until he was facing him. He now understood why Lee was holding back. He thought himself unworthy. Gaara hated that.

"I-I think not." Lee wanted to say more but couldn't make his voice work. He was so weak! Gaara must think he's useless.

No! That was unyouthful thinking! What would Gai Sensei think of him if he'd seen him right now! He’d say he should declare his love and give him his good guy pose. The image gave Lee courage, fire igniting in his eyes. Lee decided: 'I'll no longer be ashamed of what I'm feeling!' He repeated this out loud before he could stop himself and fear again overtook him. Now was the time to settle this once and for all.

"And what do you feel, Lee?" Gaara had this glint in his eyes that Lee have never seen. Was it anticipation for what Lee's going to say next? Lee  had admired Gaaras eyes before, for they were youthful shade of green... no, turquoise. He felt captivated by them, but now was not the time for getting lost in them. Now was the moment of truth.

“I love you, Gaara-kun. Since you saved me from Kimimaro. But until now I wasn’t sure you’d return my love.” Lee felt like a rock, no, boulder fell from his heart and it wasn’t as hard as he thought. The world was still turning and the look Gaara gave him was worth all the trouble.

“How are you sure?” Gaara felt like teasing Lee more for not admitting it earlier and he seriously wanted to know. He knew it wasn’t fair to Lee, because he himself didn’t admit anything yet. But at least he made the move with the bathing.

“You wouldn’t try to seduce someone who you didn’t love. You wouldn’t be so comfortable around anyone else like with me. I’ve seen how you act when you’re with others, you don’t open up to people much, maybe to Naruto, but who doesn’t trust him, he’s the best friend everyone should have. Forget about Naruto, this is about us.

Where was I, oh, I know, I noticed that you don’t smile much, but I’ve seen you laugh and smile at me or with me many times.

Then the lingering touch today? You must have felt the rightness of it too.

And lastly, the way you look at me. Your eyes soften when you talk to me, before when I talked about my challenges and my interests you all but glared at me, not that I minded, a lot of people does it. But these past times we were together on missions, you didn’t, it even felt like you were interested in what I said.

And lastly, if I must be honest, I caught you checking me out more than once.” Lee laughed, such wonderful sound for Gaaras ears.

“Well, I think that’s it. Am I wrong?” Lee looked so confident during his talking, but now looked uncertain.

“You had it all correct. I feel like adding more things though.” Lees eyes widened and sparked with joy.

“Firstly, after Kimimaro fight, I still had doubts about what we were. I felt guilty for what I’ve done to you. But when we talked, you acted like it didn’t happen. I thought that you avoided it, because you didn’t forgive me. But as time went and we were on missions together I believed you did. Especially after you and our friends saved me from the Akatsuki.

I was disappointed that we didn’t spend much time together then, so I tried to go on more missions that I knew you were on. I enjoyed them very much, I thought it was because I was with friends, but then I realized that you were more preferable company to others. I wanted to be certain it was really because of you, so I ordered the Hokage to send you to Suna the day before yesterday.

And I assumed right. Lee… I don’t really know if I love you, because of my past, I do not think I know what love is and how to recognise it’s true. But… I have feelings for you. I like to talk to you, I like to listen to you, I enjoy your energy and determination.

I admire your loyalty, your kindness, your resolution to become who you want to be, to improve and to never fail. I believe you will become the greatest taijutsu specialist, you have skills for it and with your hard work you can do anything.” Gaara paused, because Lee looked like he was about to cry. It wasn’t like those times when Lee cried with his sensei, excited about something, this looked serious.

“Lee, I’m sorry if I said anything that upset you. Please, don’t cry.” He stepped even closer and took hand that wasn't on Lees face. Lee was furiously wiping on his eyes to stop them from watering but failed.

“Gaara-k-kun, I- no one ever said such beautiful things about m-me.” Lee openly wept now and Gaara felt helpless. He knew it was a good thing, Lee was obviously crying from happiness, but seeing Lee like this made his heart ache. He wanted to soothe him somehow, but he wasn’t sure what he should do.

His instincts were telling him to hug Lee, because that’s what people did when they felt cold or lonely. Gaara enjoyed them very much, to the point where he hugged his siblings whenever he met them. But this was very different. They were wet and without anything to cover them, so they’d be skin on skin. That sounded alluring to Gaara, so he decided it was best option.

Lee said to himself that he’d be strong. But he failed miserably. It was because of what Gaara said! It was just so heart-warming and uplifting. He knew he was sensitive about what everyone said or thought about him, but he wasn’t expecting in the slightest what Gaara had said. The tears just came, and he couldn’t stop them. He just stood there trying to rub the wetness back into his eyes.

But then even more surprising thing happened: Gaara hugged him. A gentle, hesitant press of chest to chest and arms encircled around his torso. He calmed almost instantly, the bawling turned to few hiccups here and there and after few minutes he was back to normal. Gaara looked at him the whole time and when Lees vision was clear, he returned the gaze.

He knew he had to explain himself, his reaction, because he was sure Gaara didn’t know why he was so emotional.

“You said things that no one ever said to me. I didn’t know you see me in that way, Gaara-kun. I didn’t see myself like that and to hear it from you, it just… it made me so happy I couldn’t stand it, so I let the emotion out by crying.”

“Oh, that makes sense.” Gaara looked satisfied, so Lee had explained it at least correctly. He wasn’t as good with words as Gaara was.

Lee noticed he had his arms in air, so he quickly put them around Gaara, not wanting Gaara to pull away yet.

Gaaras neck strained, so he laid his head on Lees breasts. This hug was far more intimate, not only because there was nothing between them, but because of what they confessed. They felt each others heartbeat and it was loud and the beats were almost synchronized.

Lee lowered his head to Gaaras hair and breathed smell of it in. It smelled like parched earth after light rain and there was something else. Was it…cinnamon? Maybe they had special shampoo in Suna. He loved the smell and taste of cinnamon, especially he liked the spiciness of it.

He didn’t only like the smell of Gaaras hair, he liked the fluffiness of it. He nuzzled Gaaras head completely and smiled at the tingling on his cheeks.

After so many years of neglection and threatens to his life, Gaara for the first time felt absolutely safe and whole in Lees embrace. The shatters of his heart were merging back together, the constant hurt subsiding from his chest.

“I wasn’t finished, Lee.” He mumbled to Lees chest. Then he lifted his head again, so Lee could hear him.

„You are also beautiful. Your body is like a work of art, and as you said, I look at it more than I should. And I see something that draws me, that makes me think about things that the Kazekage shouldn’t think about. And it isn’t just your strength. Those kind eyes, so deep and truthful. They are actually the first thing I found interesting about you. There is always so much emotion in them.

And then there are your sinful lips. I don’t know when I started to think about them like that. I wondered many times how they would feel against mine.” Gaara paused, lost in Lees eyes. His words had been true. Lees eyes were like water well, deep and dark but inside was the churning water, reminding of the promise of not giving up on his dreams.

He was about to continue, but Lee was so close and moving towards him. He knew what Lee was going to do, but he wanted to finish the speech. But Lees smell had been so distracting, he smelled like damp forest, when everything in it is green and blooming. That sounded like him, but it still made Gaaras head spin.

The gap between them closed with each passing second. In the last Lee stopped and waited, like giving Gaara opportunity to back down.

It was too late for Gaara though. He wanted to know if what he felt towards Lee was love. And what was better to use as proof than kissing and touching? If he didn’t love Lee, then it wouldn’t be intense or likeable.

Lee hesitated in the midway of his bold action. He didn’t want to force Gaara into something he wasn’t ready for. He waited, hoped that Gaara would do the final move.

And he did. At first it was just a little touch of lips. It was only that and Gaara felt like he was home after a long time of being away. But it wasn’t enough, he needed to have more.

He stood on his toes and pressed himself fully on Lee. It was as if fireworks were erupting in his chest. His height was making it difficult. He placed his hands around Lees neck and tried to stay balanced while enjoying the connection.

Lee almost fell from the intensiveness of desire, Gaaras lips were so soft and demanding to stay on his, as if Lee was his life force and he’d die if they parted. Not that Lee hadn’t felt the same. But with how was Gaara struggling to keep himself higher, it was going to end soon.

Lee made decision. Even if it was immodest. And very risky.

Gaara felt Lees hands move from his back lower and felt goosebumps stir on his skin. Lee was finally brave and Gaara appreciated he wasn’t the only initiator.

Lee was very nervous about what would Gaara do to him after this. If he’d slap him and call him pervert. Or he’d attack him, how fast was his sand flying? Maybe he’d have chance to escape alive, with few limbs missing, but alive. Lee scoffed at himself, Gaara wasn’t that person anymore, he’d slap him certainly.

He continued moving, deepening the kiss as he felt the soft flesh of Gaaras ass under his strong hands. He prepared for Gaaras outburst, but there came none. Only thing that came out of Gaara was moan and he even arched to Lees hands.

He’d rather have that slap, because now he was turned on by Gaaras moves. He felt his blood going south and did everything in his willpower to not buck his hips to Gaaras. He didn’t want to turn this sweet moment they had to burning passion. That can come later.

He did what he originally planned. He picked Gaara up, with his trained hands it was easy as lifting pebbles. Now there was nothing to stop them from devouring their mouths. Gaara was holding onto Lee like he’d drown if he’d let go. He felt so many sensations, the coldness from the wind, the hotness from Lees embrace, the sensational sliding of lips and there was the friction on his nipples and groin from moving against Lee that made him aroused. He didn’t even think he could get sexually excited, but if it was by Lee, it made sense to him, for the thoughts he had about him before were certainly not pure.

Lee only wanted to get better angle on kissing Gaara, but what he made with the innocent intention, turned to Gaara squirming on Lee, fuelling the fire inside Lee that he tried to control, but it was late, it changed into inferno.

Lee thought he wouldn’t use his tongue on their first kiss. But here he was licking Gaaras lower lip, trying to get inside and explore Gaara inside out. Lee wanted a lot of things apparently to work out differently, but who was he to complain.

Gaara wasn’t sure if what he was doing was right, it’s been his first kiss after all. He savoured all that Lee gave him and still craved more. When he felt Lees tongue caressing his lip, he knew the kiss could get even better. He parted lips a little and waited for Lee to react.

Lee almost smiled when Gaara was giving him access to do whatever he pleased. That was sign of complete trust and it warmed Lee, if that was even possible, for he was sure he was overheated.

He began slowly, circling inside of Gaaras entrance. Gaara was a quick learner, so he wasn’t surprised when their tongues met after his exploration. They delved even deeper, teeth almost clanking.

They were sweaty and hot mess, gentle touch was long forgotten, now it was need and want that coursed through their bodies.

Gaara was so lost in the sensation that he yelped when he sank lower in water with Lee.

“Someone is here, I can feel strong chakra signature. Hold your breath- “was all that Lee said in panicked voice. Gaara felt it now too when he was back to earth. He took as much air as he could into his lungs and Lee dipped them in deeper water, so they would not be seen.

He remembered their clothing were still there on the shore, so he did quick transportation jutsu to send them into the near bushes, he knew they were still easily found, but he couldn’t think of any safer place.

They waited, the intruder was closing in more, but seemed in a hurry, that was good. He was few meters from them when Gaara felt his lungs burning. He cursed himself for not being able to last longer, he didn’t even think to train to this situation.

He struggled in Lees grasp, to try to get free and swim to the surface. But Lee manhandled him to stay where he was and Gaara felt his panic rising. Lee caught his head and pressed his mouth on his. He breathed part of his air to Gaara and he calmed down. The chakra presence was fading and when they were sure there was none, they moved upside.

Gaara sucked in the fresh air and laughed from the euphoria that he had from not enough oxygen in his brain.

“I’m so sorry Gaara-kun, this was my fault, we had time to run and hide, but I considered this to be faster option, but I didn’t consider you don’t have lungs like me.” Lee looked distressed and avoided meeting Gaaras eyes.

“We’re okay, so you can stop worrying, Lee. Come on, we should get out of water, it’s getting late.” Gaara said with small smile, still high on the passion from their kiss and from the nearly drowning.

He went out with shaky legs, the wind getting stronger on his bare skin. His teeth chattered, the change in temperature was getting insufferable. In water he had Lee to warm him.

He made signs with his hands and the sand was coming back with their possessions. He made quick work with drying himself with sand, as he always did and returned it to the gourd, not wanting to feel the sand armour on his skin yet. Not when feel of Lees touch still lingered there.

Lee had towel in his backpack, so he used it, even if he was still wet after it was soaking with water. He contemplated what he should do with his boxers, he looked if Gaara was busy and he was almost back in his clothes, so Lee quickly took them off and put his spare on. He was grateful to himself that he always thought ahead and was prepared for almost anything.

When he was done, he looked up to see Gaara standing right in front of him. Lee appraised his stealth in his mind.

“Thank you, Lee for bathing with me, it was very pleasurable experience.” There was that little smile again and it had Lee melted.

“Gaara-kun, it was pleasure to me either! Where shall we go now, that mission is over?” He asked, hoping that Gaara would come with him somewhere they could continue their… youthful activities. He could then think about them without shame.

“Well, I don’t know it here as well as you do Lee, I’d like to go somewhere we could spend the night. Some inn you perhaps know is around here?” Gaara looked like he had double intentions and that made Lee shudder. He thought hard, going through all the near places he’d been.

“Yes, I think there is a place we could sleep in warmth instead of in this cold. Follow me, please.” He took off, sensing that Gaara was behind him. They ran few miles and then there was light.

It was big building with words Hotel of the Riverland big on it. It was clearly for ordinary tourists, not shinobi, so Gaara did henge to appear normal. Lee didn’t have to do it, he just took off his headband of his waist and his jounin vest too. He now looked just like some odd sport teacher.

When he was done, he looked at Gaara to check how he looked like. He had long red hair and softer face. And boobs. Gaara turned into woman self!!! Lees head spun again, for Gaara looked beautiful. But he still preferred his true form, because his face wasn’t as fierce as when he was male, and eyes were without black lining that made them stand out.

They went inside, and the clerk looked up at them from his reading.

“Good evening, what can I do for you?” He merrily asked, glad that there was finally something interesting going on. They weren’t the usual group of tourists, that was loud and confused and sometimes hard to understand.

“Hello, we would like a room for two.” Lee said, not sure if Gaara wanted to sleep in his own bed or on one bed with Lee.

“One or two beds?” The clerk looked at them intensely and guessed to himself they were going for one bed.

“Tw- “

“One.” Gaara interrupted him quickly and smiled at him.

The clerk almost raised his fist to air, for he was right. So, the boy was unsure of what the young lady wanted, so he wanted to be gentleman and pay for two beds. How noble of him. And the girl wanted to save money and cuddle with him in one bed. They made a cute pair; the clerk was glad to give them their keys when they payed for one night. He even showed them the way.

One thing bothered him though. When he bid them goodbye and went to touch the girls back, there was this barrier that stopped him from doing so. Like there was something there he couldn’t see. But he brushed it off, they seemed innocent enough to not be dangerous. And he wasn’t getting paid enough to care.

When they took of their sandals and placed them before the door, Gaara closed them and checked with his chakra if there was no one inside and was surprised to find out that in the whole building there was only the clerk. He pulled the curtains over windows so there was nothing to be seen from outside. After all the precautions he changed back to himself and sighed, finally back in his own skin. He unbuckled the gourd from his shoulder and placed it near bed.

Lee shed his backpack to the corner and made his way to bed. He sat and then sprawled on it.

There was awkward silence, neither of them knew what to say. Lee wanted Gaara to have his space and not push him to things he didn’t want and Gaara was waiting for Lee to express his desires. But they were no mind readers, so they weren’t sure what the other wanted.

When the tension became too much, Lee said to himself: ‘screw this, I’m not going to back down now, when I have him here with me, alone, what other opportunity we might have’ and he got up and strode to where Gaara was standing.

“Gaara-kun, I want to show you my love. Do you accept?” He didn’t think much about what to say, but now when he said this out loud, it sounded stupid.

“I thought you’d never ask, Lee.” Gaara smirked and that Lee never saw coming.

“But, are you sure? I just, this is going faster than I imagined, but I don’t want to waste this opportunity, because we have our duties to the villages and I might not see you for long time. Or at all, we’re shinobi, we can die until we meet- “Gaara raised his finger to shut him up and frowned.

“Stop thinking so much about this. Think of no consequences, no past or future. Think about present. And do what your heart desires.” Gaara again proved he was good with words. Lee relaxed and emptied his mind. ‘Live in the moment’, that was one of his mantras. He took Gaaras hand and squeezed it.

“I love you, Gaara-kun.”

“I know. And I love you too, Lee.” Gaara knew it now for sure. Not only it came out naturally, but his heart fluttered when he said it.

Lees eyes shined in the dim light of bedside lamp. He looked so happy, it made Gaara smile again. Lee pulled him by hand to his chest and embraced him. This hug was full of happiness and peace.

“I’m so happy we’re here, like this. I’ve never shared this kind of bond with anyone.” Lee admitted, his voice trembling.

“Me too. We’re very similar Lee, I don’t really believe in destiny anymore, but I think we were meant to be together. We endured pains that not a lot of people had too experienced. We were both alone, our childhoods were not normal. But that’s the past. What did I say about thinking, Lee?” Gaara looked up and met his eyes, squinting them to emphasise his words.

“Yes, yes, but I still feel there are things unsaid between us.” Lee wanted to just keep his mouth shut, but his brain couldn’t stop worrying about the fact that he was not clear in his feelings to Gaara. That he wasn’t saying enough.

“Let us say it, but not verbally. Kiss me.” Gaara was right. All couldn't be said with words, but only with actions. He leaned down and connected their lips. It was kind of kiss that Lee was imagining would be their first. Gentle and slow, full of sweetness and tenderness. Wet smacking sounds filled the quiet room and the lamp flickered a little, adding to the romantic atmosphere.

When they were out of air, they parted, only for them to continue a few seconds later. Lee threaded his other hand to Gaaras hair, massaging the sensitive skin there. Gaara tightened his grip on Lees hand and fisted Lees spandex in his other.

The kiss bordered from gentle to passionate. The spark was ignited, the fire started to burn. First touch of tongues send them again into the heated frenzy.

They made it to bed, before any of them could fall. Gaara laid down first and pulled Lee with him. Lee began to open Gaaras red robes while still kissing him and tried to get them off him and not interrupt the contact. There was no succeed, so they stopped kissing. Gaara sat up so Lee could take off his upper garments and he did with graceful hands and carefully folded them on the nightstand. Gaara chuckled, this was so like Lee and he loved him for it.

They returned to their position and Lee touched him on his bare skin.

After all those imaginations, Lee was where he wanted him the most. Above him, strong and no longer afraid. This was the true beautiful green beast of Konoha. And Gaara was more than glad to see him in this light, taking what he wanted without remorse or thinking twice.

Lee was probably the happiest man alive, well from his point of view it felt like it. Under him was his most precious person, looking at him with pure adoration, that kind of look has never been directed at him.

Well except from Gai sensei, but even if he loved his father figure, he didn't want to think about him now when they were about to share something that Gai couldn't be a part of.  

Gaara was gorgeous with blush on his pale skin, it suited perfectly the colour of kanji on his forehead and his ruffled crimson hair. Lee couldn't help but run his fingers through them again.  

Gaara let out a moan and when Lee started pulling his hand away from his head, he caught it and returned it back. 

"I now know where you're sensitive, Gaara-kun." Lee growled and pulled a little on the red strands. 

"Lee. Oh, Kami, Lee, do it again." Gaara knew by now this was his weak spot. Lee used more strength, slight pain merged with wonderful feeling and Gaara was like a jelly. 

"Gaara-kun, you're adorable." Lee said in his normal tone and one would think that would kill the mood, but it didn't. Gaara never liked to be called cute or with similar terms, he didn't consider himself like that, but when Lee had said it, he... accepted it. He just didn't understand how someone like him can be cute. 

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." Lee was hoping he didn't ruin the intimacy, he had to admit to himself that calling the Kazekage adorable wasn't his best moment. 

"Don't be. I just don't understand what is cute about me. Tell me, Lee." Gaara expected Lee to think about it for longer than five seconds, but Lee surprised him with answering almost instantly.  

"Well... your skin, the way it flushes when I say or touch something you like. It's so smooth and pale and the rosiness compliments it. And I really don't know why I find that adorable, I'm sorry, Gaara." Lee face-palmed, ashamed for thinking such unflattering things about his beloved. Well, not exactly unflattering, but to Gaara they must have been. 

"It's okay, I think I understand what you mean. When you're unsure or lying, you look cute. Your eyes widen, or you completely shut them, and you sweat a lot." 

"That doesn't sound cute, Gaara." Lee uttered and hid his face in Gaaras chest. 

"Yes, I agree. But I'm not interested in cute. I love you for being yourself." Lee heard - well more felt Gaaras heartbeat and loved the sound, it soothed him just like the words Gaara said.

He pressed his mouth in the middle of his lovers ribcage. He licked his way to one nipple and flicked his tongue on the hard nub. Gaara moaned, he didn’t know that area was sensitive too. Lee did the same to the other and continued slowly upwards, leaving a wet trail and adding teeth when he was at Gaaras neck. 

Gaara mewled, the feel of Lees hot body on top of him and the slight pain that has been inflicted on his soft throat made him loose control he normally had over his voice. 

"Lee! Ah-." He wanted to say something to make Lee go faster and help him release the tightness in his underwear, but it went all away when Lee moved so his leg was between Gaaras. 

Lee made it to Gaaras chin and didn't hesitate to move to his lips. He placed his right hand behind Gaaras head and tangled his fingers in the silky hair. 

Gaara was conflicted if he should move to the hand that caressed him or to the burning kiss that those luscious lips of the raven were causing. 

Lees head was clouded with emotion, he had to use his instincts to please Gaara. Not that he wasn't used to using them, his gates were working precisely with instincts.

He found out that Gaara liked it open-mouthed, where they were as close as possible, tongues all tangled, and bodies pressed that no air was able to stream between them.

Those little sounds were now loud groans and the innocent pressing of their hips became aggressive rubbing, trying to relieve their tension as quickly as possible. 

At one hard thrust of Lees thigh Gaara pulled away and made noises like wild animal. Lee looked at him, eyes darkening if that's even possible. He moved so their crotches were touching and moved his hips up and down. Gaara groaned and raised his legs, wrapping them around Lees hips, so they were grinding their erections at better angle. Lee had to pull his hand from Gaaras hair to press it against mattress, his steadiness was crumbling with the aggressive moves.  

Gaaras breath rasped and quickened, indicator that he was on a brink of orgasm.  

"I think we're not going to last long. May I undress you, Gaara-kun?" Lee was always so polite. Gaara clawed at Lees clothing as response and Lee understood and hooked his fingers in Gaaras pants. He undid the button and patiently pulled them down. 

Gaara wasn't so disciplined, he nearly ripped the zipper on Lees vest and then threw it away like it was some annoying bug (Shino wouldn't approve). He searched for opening to the tight jumpsuit, but he couldn't find it. 

"Lee, help me with this thing or I'll tear it apart." Lee shuddered at the thought, the thought of the always stoic Gaara shredding his garments of him filled him with more desire. 

But he complied, because he didn't have any other clothes with him and he wanted to return to Konoha decent. 

He stripped hastily, leaving himself naked and returned to Gaara. 

Gaara latched his eyes to all the visible skin, then did the same with hands. He traced his fingertips from Lees strong arms to his shoulders, revelling in the feel of tight muscles that twitched under his touch. He continued to Lees collarbone, that was prominent and moved a little lower to feel the thundering of his heart. This made Gaaras own speed up and the thought of making Lees body react this way caused his mouth to water too. 

Lee didn't prolong his work with Gaaras underwear, but still enjoyed sliding of the material on the soft skin on Gaaras legs. 

Then he took in the sight that was before him. 'Simply gorgeous and all mine to take' Lee thought.  

He didn't know how someone like him could have such beautiful lover. He was just so lucky. 

When he finished looking, he touched. He started on Gaaras knees, they were most easily accessible. He moved that he was again between Gaaras legs. His hands went up to thighs and couldn't stop marvelling at the softness. Then one thought hit him.  

"Gaara-kun, where is your sand armour?"  

"I removed it when we were bathing, why are you asking now? What did I say about the thinking?" That came off a bit rude, but it was to be expected. Gaara wasn't the most patient sexual partner. Not that Lee would know, as he was still a virgin. He'd be ashamed, if it wasn't with Gaara being his first, at least Lee could give him something special.  And he was 99% sure Gaara was too untouched.

"Lee?" Oh, his mind was off again. Gaaras tone was dangerous now.

"Just wondering, because I can't feel it...wait did you say bathing? That is like, two hours ago? Weren't you worried that someone could still attack us?"  

"No, because I knew you'd protect me with your life, Lee. And even though I hate that, I'm glad you care about me that much. I'll have this talk with you some other time. Now continue or I’ll have my way with you even if you wouldn’t want it."  

Lee smiled at Gaaras impatience and placed his hands where he had them before. He contemplated whether to go quickly or slowly. If he went too slow, Gaara would be surely mad. Though that sounded interesting to Lee. But no, he wanted to make this unforgettable experience for Gaara, so he’ll let go of his control for him.

He slid himself lower and without further ado wrapped his fingers around Gaaras shaft. It was hot and had bead of precum on its head. He was big, Lee admitted to himself, but not as big as his own. They were both circumcised, that had Lee wondering if this was common in Suna. He shook his head, throwing the thought to the back of his head. Now was not the time.

Overall Gaara had prettier penis than Lee. But that was okay to him, now only Gaara mattered. He experimentally squeezed, making Gaara buckle upwards. He finally stopped his torture and moved his hand up and down few times. 

Gaara cried out and threw his head back. He felt a knot in his abdomen tightening and wanted nothing more than to release. But he knew there was something better that they could both enjoy. He knew of sex basics and he wanted Lee to have anal sex with him.

“Lee, ssstop.” He demanded, and Lee looked at him confused, but stopped anyways.

“I want to have intercourse with you. I want you inside of me, feeling the pleasure too.” If this wasn’t the sexiest thing Lee ever heard, he wasn’t good in taijutsu.

“And don’t ask me if I’m sure, I’m 100% sure.” Gaara added and Lee laughed. He knows him too well.

“Okay. But I have to warn you, from what I heard at first it’s not so comfortable on the recieving end.” Gaara shrugged with ‘I don’t care’ look on his face. Lee remembered he had massage oil in his backpack that could make things easier for both of them, he got up from bed to get it.

“Um, Lee? Where… oh.” When he saw what Lee went for, he calmed down. He was scared for a second that Lee was running away from him.

“This is lavender oil that I use for relieving muscle tension after workout. I think it’s safe to use.” He returned between Gaaras legs and opened the bottle.

Then an idea hit him. He read a lot on oral sex (just for education, duh) and thought it would be more pleasurable to prepare Gaara with his mouth.

He closed the bottle and gave Gaara hungry look. He pecked Gaaras lips and moved down to his hips. He bit lightly on one side of hipbone and Gaara moaned encouragingly. Lee hovered for a moment above just to see Gaaras expecting look. Then he licked a stripe from Gaaras balls to his tip.

Gaara let out a guttural moan and did everything in his power to not move. Lee saw the struggle, so he pinned him by hips in place with his strength. He took the tip in his mouth and sucked a little.

Gaara bit on his hand and tried to muffle his moans with it. That Lee didn’t like. He wanted to hear him. He slid the whole member inside and flicked his tongue on it.

“Lee, I’m… I can’t hold on any longer, please, fuck me.” Lee raised his eyebrows on the vulgar language, but it was surprisingly turning him on. Who knew he had a thing for dirty mouth?

He gave one last bob of his head and drew away. He grabbed Gaaras thighs and moved them apart, so he had access to Gaaras entrance.

He massaged it with his thumb and marvelled at the softness of skin there.

Gaara had a hard time not coming undone by Lees mouth and now finger. It was all so intense that few tears were streaming down his face and sounds were coming out of his mouth freely. He couldn’t say that he hated the teasing, but he wanted Lee to finally take him. He wanted Lee to have him fast and hard. He wanted Lee to lose himself and become the beast he was.

He felt the finger enter him and it was weird feeling. But not unpleasant. It was without the lubricant anyways, so it would feel differently with it. Lee did circling motion with it and Gaara felt spark of pleasure.

“That felt good. Do it again.” Lee did it again and Gaara bucked against his finger.

Lee was pleased with the results of his preparing, so he went to next step. He opened the bottle and poured the oil on his middle and index finger. He wriggled them a little for the oil to spread and then replaced his thumb with his index finger.

Gaara growled, the feel of the longer digit entering him made him crave more. Lee moved the finger slowly in and out and after few thrusts added second finger. Gaara sat up and grabbed Lees shoulder to pull him close to him. Lee pushed Gaara back down and went after him, his fingers still inside the redhead. He kissed him and speeded his hand. Gaara bit his lip and pulled at it. Lee moaned and Gaara noticed this was one of the things Lee liked. He saved it in his mind for later use.

Lee went with third finger that wasn’t lubricated and Gaara felt a little pain. He unconsciously tightened, and Lee stopped.

“No, please Lee, don’t stop.” Gaara clawed at him and bit his lip again. Lee sucked breath in, because Gaara had broken the sensitive skin with his teeth and he wasn’t expecting such hostility from his lover. He moved away from Gaaras face to right side of his head.

“Gaara-kun, if you don’t behave, I won’t continue.” He licked the shell of his ear and Gaara sobbed.

“I’ll be good, please Lee, fuck me.” Hearing the curse again had Lee grumble and he pushed his fingers deeper in Gaara. Gaara bit his own lip now, shutting his eyes from the intensive pleasure.

Lee continued for few more seconds and then pulled out. Gaara wanted to complain again, but kept his mouth shut and waited for what was Lee going to do next, his eyes on his every move.

Lee poured good amount of oil on his hand and let it warm for a bit. He touched himself, groaned at the self-inflicted friction on his manhood.

Gaara watched him, how Lees eyes shut from the pleasure and his abdominal muscles tightened. He found this incredibly arousing, for he already thought Lee was beautiful, but seeing him touching himself completely naked in front of Gaara was way more thrilling.

Lee was a little lost to the sensation, but he quickly remembered where he was and who he was with, so he withdrawed his hand away and crawled back to Gaara.

“I hope you’ll do the same face when you fuck me, Lee.” Gaara said and Lee was once again caught off guard by his foul mouth.

“G-Gaara-kun. Well, yes, don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.” Lee was obviously self-conscious again and Gaara sighed internally.

“I know you will. Do it, then.” He laid on his back and opened his legs for Lee.

Lee remembered his promise to himself and gathered up courage. He went where he was supposed to and Gaara trapped him with his ankles crossed on his lower back.

Lee guided his length to Gaaras waiting hole and without hesitation pushed inside Gaara. The squeezing on his tip nearly drove him to edge and he had to stop there to catch his breath. His mouth was opened, and his brows were furrowed. Gaara found it again handsome and he took his lovers cheeks in his palms.

“Kiss me, Lee.” Lee did as he was asked. It took his mind off the approaching orgasm at least. When they were done with devouring each other, Gaara nudged Lee with his legs to move.

Lee complied and pushed with more force. Gaara wailed, his head thrown back and Lee latched on his neck with his mouth to muffle his own moans. When he was full in, they were trembling with need to finish.

“Fuck, you’re so tight.” Lee heard himself say, not holding back any longer.

“And you’re so big.” Gaara hissed between his teeth. “Move, Lee, I need you.” He put his arms around Lee to have him closer and dug his fingernails in Lees back.

“Anything for you, Gaara-kun.”

Lee pulled back, leaving just his tip inside Gaara and then slammed back in.

“Lee!” Gaara cried out with hoarse voice that had Lee speed up.

Slapping of skin on skin was mingled with their moans and the air was heavy and hot.

“Fuck, faster, harder, I… more… ugh… Lee, please.” Gaara was moaning nonsense now, lost in the bliss of the approaching release. Lee went even faster; his high stamina was now evident. Gaara was so close, his body going stiff and he scratched Lees back nearly to the point of bleeding.

“Gaara-kun, you can let go. Cum for me.” Lee panted and changed angle of his thrusts a little, so he went deeper. 

Gaara screamed his lovers name, his vision going white and buzzing feeling went through all his nerves. His stiff muscles released at once and it was like nothing he ever felt before. His mind was blank, and his body satisfied beyond measure. When he came back to his senses, he noticed Lee had stopped and didn't finish yet.

“Lee, you can continue. Please, this was so perfect for me, I want you to feel it too.” He pushed against the ravens cock and his hole tightened again from the overstimulation.

Lee knew he could let go now, so he went with long, slow thrusts that drew him over edge and then sped up, finally coming undone inside Gaara.

Gaara watched Lee with his eyes squinted, the friction was too much to him, making him needy again. But this was about Lee and he wanted to see him when he came. Lee was making that face again and Gaara was mesmerized. All those muscles tightened and then gave out. He felt Lees hot semen pour in his insides and that made him sigh from satisfaction.

Lees arms gave out and he fell into Gaaras awaiting embrace. He was sweaty and exhausted, but still felt good and his muscles ached pleasantly. His brain was filled with endorphins, like after a good run, but this was ever better, because he was cuddling now with Gaara.

“That was… I don’t know if the word describing it even exists.” Lee said, his voice cheerful and a little hoarse. Gaara had the same problem, he screamed too much.

“It doesn’t, Lee. I loved it.” Gaara said simply, not wanting to say anything more. He just wanted to enjoy the post coital cuddling. Lee understood, switching their positions so Gaara was spooned by him. He linked their hands and kissed Gaaras neck. He was on a brink of sleep when he heard Gaara say: “Can we go again?”


End file.
